


We Are One In The Same: A Single Dad AU Story

by MasakoAkira



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Death, Depression, Gen, Loss, moving on after their loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasakoAkira/pseuds/MasakoAkira
Summary: Prompt: Greg and Steven talk about losing their wives.
Relationships: Rose Quartz/Greg Universe, Steven Universe & Greg Universe, Steven Universe/Connie Maheswaran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	We Are One In The Same: A Single Dad AU Story

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the Single Dad AU by Fligleflorence on tumblr. I picked up this prompt from the Discord Server for this AU. If you want to know more about the basis of this AU, please click on the link below.

<https://singledadsu.tumblr.com/>

Steven sat there, staring at the ground, his mind fluctuating between being numb or having fleeting thoughts. Constantly thinking about “What if?” scenarios.  _ What if I would’ve had someone to watch Zoey while we went out together? What if Zoey and I would have been with her? What if I was able to make her stay home a little bit longer? What if… what if… what if…. _ The scenarios playing out each time he thought of them. __

He had been in his Pink State during the month she had gone missing as his stress was constantly through the roof. His basic human needs be damned at this point as he wouldn’t rest until he found what happened to her. Dealing with the stress of their own child being afraid of him made matters worse. The feeling from seeing his own daughter flee from him played with the deep seated memory of when he became corrupted. When he thought he was a monster.  _ She thinks I’m a monster, but it’s me, her daddy. _

Connie had been gone for over a month by this point. He found her body a few days prior after finding the kids that did the horrendous act to her. When he found her, there wasn’t a lot he could consciously remember after that. He would have flashbacks that would come to him randomly. The grief he felt when he saw her body, the rage that came from not being able to revive her, the physical manifestation of him losing control as the ground cratered from under him. Each time he would have a flashback, it was more that he wished not to remember. He wasn’t able to sleep much as he constantly had nightmares about finding her. Waking up in a cold sweat, his eyes darting around the room, looking next to him to see if she was there. When the realization of her being gone hit, he questioned if he still was in a tragic dream.

“Steven?” a voice called out to him while gently shaking his shoulder.

Steven slowly looked up to see the face of his dad, lines deep that were shaped with concern. For Greg to see his son in such a state of sadness, of grief, resonated deep. Something he knew all too well.

Steven’s face had the look of being lost, something that wounded Greg deep. This wasn’t something that they were ever supposed to talk about. They weren’t supposed to have their wives being gone as something they could identify with.

“Hey kiddo,” Greg said in a gentle tone as he sat next to Steven. Greg still called Steven ‘kiddo’ even though Steven was in his 30s at this point. He just wanted to make sure Steven was as okay as he could be in this situation. He didn’t expect for Steven to want to talk about her. Greg just wanted to make sure that Steven knew he was there for him.

“How could you deal with her being gone?” Steven said, his voice slightly louder than a whisper.

Greg took a deep breath before answering Steven.

“It was hard. I know it’s difficult to deal with now, but I’m not going to say that it’s ever going to go away. The pain will always be something that stays in the back of your mind. I just had to take it one day at a time. I had you to help me get through it. I knew that you needed me and in time I realized that I needed you even more.” Greg paused to catch his breath as he was getting emotional talking about it. 

There were still things that Greg wouldn’t talk about regarding Rose being gone. It also didn’t help that the reason why she was gone existed in the form of a grieving husband and father. He would never blame Steven for her being gone as it was a decision her and Greg made, but it still didn’t sting any less.

“I’m not going to give you the cliché answer of everything’s going to be fine. I’m pretty sure you heard that one more times than you would like to say. Everything seems like it’s a disaster now and everything hurts so much. I still grieve for your mom and I know it’s okay if I never get over it. She was the love of my life and I know that Connie was yours.”

Greg shifted so he could put his arm around Steven’s shoulders and pull him closer. Steven leaned his head on Greg’s shoulder.

“You have Zoey that needs you. Be there for her. I know it’s hard now, but you and Zoey will have to take it one day at a time. You have all of us. Don’t be afraid to reach out for one of us, okay?”

Greg felt Steven start to sob. He turned toward Steven so he could fully embrace him. Steven buried his face into Greg’s shoulder while putting his arms around Greg’s midsection.

“Everything hurts so much right now,” Steven gasped between sobs. “She’s gone and Zoey thought I was a monster. I—I—I don’t know what to do now. Dad, everything is so messed up...”

Steven broke down even more and wasn’t able to talk. Greg couldn’t steel himself against hearing his son’s hard sobs and started breaking down as well. They clutched each other tightly.

“I’m here, Steven,” Greg said through the tears. “It’s okay to let it out. I’ll be here as long as you need me, okay?”

Steven nodded as he buried his face into Greg’s chest.

To see Steven like this hurt Greg to no end. He wished that there was something that he could do to ease the pain, but he knew that there was nothing that could ease the pain of a lost love. Nothing could be said or be done to make it better. 

Greg made sure that he would give Steven something he didn’t have when he was dealing with the same thing: someone to turn to.

After all, they were one in the same.


End file.
